Brand new Guests
|Story Romaji Title = Burando nyū gesutsu |Adopted = Anime episode 34.0}} Brand new Guests is the 152 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua is confined, and she clearly knows that this is because she talked about Vintage when she shouldn't have. Knowing that the people of Vintage will search for Fiore now, Haqua needs to warn Keima or else he will be in true danger. But there is no way for her to contact him. Meanwhile, in the human realm, a girl is trying to purchase some Taiyaki from a vendor. But she is pushed aside by the some delinquents who cut in line. At first the girl is upset, but she calms down and laughs. She has small horns and a skull sensor on a bag she's carrying. She wears a sailor school uniform and is bandaged a lot. The girl takes out a box cutter and stabs her left hand, to the surprise of the delinquents. She falls to the ground, later standing up, talking about how she can't kill a human even though she's a devil. The girl stabs herself again, while laughing, this time scaring off the delinquents. When she stops laughing, the skull sensor rings and she responds to the call. The girl, whose name is revealed as Lune, is asked to confirm the safety of the neighborhood Vintage members. As she receives her order of Taiyaki from the vendor, she complains that she's an executive and does not wish to 'babysit' the others. Even though she does wish to do this bothersome chore, Lune touches her skull sensor, which sends out a roll-call signal. Back at Katsuragi's home, Keima is still on the floor, trying to get up. Fiore complains about having her breakfast, but Katsuragi ignores. Suddenly, the skull sensor that is on the kitchen table rings. Fiore knows what it is for, but Keima wonders. Fiore is glad that she is being traced. Feeling this is suspicious, Keima asks what the ringing is for, to which Fiore responds with a lie. But Keima sees through this. Even so, Fiore knows that this is a big chance for her to receive help, as Elsie and Haqua are not present and Keima is clearly not feeling well. At a nearby park, Lune is checking a map of Maijima and checking for roll-call. She notices that one person has not responded, and being nearby, heads toward the location. Fiore is excited that help will come, and when a shadow appears at the door, Fiore looks. She is disappointed, as the person who is at the door is someone different: Nora's buddy, Ryō Asama. He picks up the sensor, brings out the instructions and reads it. The instructions tell him to press the left eye of the skull, and he struggles to depict right and left. He presses the correct button, making the roll-call for Fiore show that she is confirmed as safe. Even though Lune was in front of the Katsuragi household, seeing that Fiore is "safe", Lune goes away. Ryō is calling Nora, talking about how he has accomplished his mission. Nora ends the call and talks about how Haqua now has to face interrogation. This event shows that Nora is still on Haqua's side. Keima asks why Ryō is here, but he only simply respond that he finished his mission. He is about to leave, but Keima commands him to give him his cell phone. After handing Keima the phone, Ryō asks what he's doing. Keima responds that he is going to use this chance to trigger an event with a potential goddess, which would have a huge plus factor. References Category:Summary